Beauty in the Eyes of the Pilot
by Firefly Dust
Summary: Thomas's mother is dying a slow death. The only thing that can make her happy is a daughter. A story on how Thomas tires to win Fiona's love for a greater cause. A lil swearing, but still cool Thomas/Fiona couplling.


Beauty in the Eyes of the Pilot

Told in Thomas's point of View

I do NOT own Zoids Chaotic Century.

            I gritted my teeth as I worked on perfecting Bik. The tools were my mouth I expressed everything with them. I'm a hero too, you know. Believe it or not, I actually helped in defeating the DeathStinger. Yeah, but no one really cares. Except me. That Irvine guy makes me so mad. He likes to bask in the shadows. He enjoys other people taking credit for what he did. I'm not such a pushover. I'm not exactly a fame hungry freak, as  you might infer. I normally would not mind Van Flyheight getting all the fame as he always does. Van, he's everyone's hero. Van, protector of small children and the best pilot on Planet Zi. What makes me really mad though, is that he's accomplished what most soldiers would not even come close to in a million years. He's taken their glory. They worked for years on end to become part of this army. He's worked for four years. But, he's done nothing to achieve something I would die to have. I will never have what comes so easily to him. He has Fiona. She fell so hard for him, it makes me want to die. He hardly acknowledges her, and yet, she stays. Fiona looks at him with those big red eyes of hers and he just looks away. It isn't fair. Van is her hero. As he every other person's in the world. 

            Carl walked in and stared at me. I don't blame him, I was tightening the screws excessively. I was eventually going to break the whole machine. "Mom called." He said quietly. I dropped my overworked piece of equipment. He continued. "She's pretty sick. She wants us to come visit her." My mother was sick? She was always so strong, she'd never let us chop firewood or garden or cook, and she did everything. And when we tried to help her, she'd always say "Don't you have anything better to do with your lives then worry about ol' momma?" I just stared at Carl. He was lying. "Thomas, come on. We have to leave now if we're to make it by sunset." I don't know how, but I followed him into a redler. "She has tuberculosis and its effected her brain." I snapped the metallic seatbelt into place. "What do you mean its effected her brain? Has she gone loony?" I asked angrily. I was angry at Carl. I was angry at Carl because he was my Brother. I guess that was the only reason. Maybe its because he was the only one there to be mad at. I saw him glance back at me through his rear view mirror. "Stop looking like mom's already died." He said. "Is that an order?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes narrowed and his tone sharpened. "As long as you are inside this Zoid and you are wearing that uniform I am your superior officer. Do you understand Lieutenant Shoebaltz?" I gritted my teeth. That was Carl for you, he always had to be the superior, whether or not we were in the army or not. "Yes sir."

            My mother lived in a small cottage in a nearly abandoned village. It was only her that lived there and a crazy old coot, otherwise known as my father. They divorced, but still lived in the same town. Whenever troops passed by their area, they brought food and supplies. I guess my mother was too proud to be the first to leave, and my father was just as headstrong. I never really visited my father, I never really wanted to. When my parents were together, my dad favored Carl. It was always, "Good job son!" or "Make me proud Carl boy!" It was never "You can do it Thomas!" Just Carl. But I know my mom was proud. She was proud of everything I ever did. Whether it be making straight A's in school or fixing the washing machine, she was proud. And now she was sick and she needed me to fix her up, just like I did for our broken down washing machine. 

            We finally reached our old house surrounded by the diminished buildings that were abandoned except for the friendly rats and hornets. The painted on sign still said Shoebaltz, it was faded and chipped, but still legible. My mom was too proud to give up her name either. "Hell no! I married into this last name, and I think I might's well die in it!" she had said. She sat on the porch and rocked back and forth in a rocking chair. She smiled that ancient smile that always welcomed us home and said "Why Carl, Tommy! What a beautiful surprise." She rose and opened the squeaking door on the rusted hinges. "Come in! Come in!" she said walking inside. "Affected her brain huh?" I snickered. I knew Carl had heard me, but he just didn't choose to acknowledge it. We walked into the familiar house and saw that absolutely nothing had changed since we'd left for the Army. The house still carried the familiar smell of Chocolate Chip cookies and ashes from the fire. Her shining blue eyes glistened. "Mom, are you sure its ok that you're living here alone? Maybe you should go live with dad for a while…" "Ha! Live with that old Coot?" the old woman started laughing. "I haven't talked to that man for fifteen years, and I don't intend to start now. You need to stop worrying about me Carl. I'm fine." Carl turned a magnificent rose. "Well, is there something you need that we can give to you?" asked Carl, attempting again to find out if the doctor was lying.

            My mom's eyes turned sad and wet. She sighed and smiled. "Why yes Carl, there is something you can give to me. You too Tommy." Carl and I both looked at each other, puzzled by her strange words. She'd never asked for anything from anybody. She smiled strongly and said "I've always wanted a daughter. I'd like to see a little girl with bright blue eyes stare up at me before I die and be able to say to her, 'Why you look just like old grams'" I felt a deep lurch in my stomach. How on Zi did she expect us to get her a daughter out of thin air? Carl turned an even darker red. "You'll do that for your old mums won't you?"

            "You're right Carl, the disease did mess with her head." I said leaning back in the back seat of the Redler. The night sky was deep, a shining dark blue. I felt as if I was trapped in a sea of my mother's eyes, a sea of guilt. Carl didn't respond. "Thomas," he said faintly. I sat up suddenly alert at his quiet tone. "You have to give her a daughter." I was taken aghast at his request. "Give her a daughter? What the hell do you want me to do Carl? Rape some blue eyed bitch, make her have a baby and say 'here mums, here's your fucking baby girl!'" Carl got that agitated look in his eyes. "You know what I mean Thomas. She's given us so much, it's the least we can do to repay her." We were back at the base now, and the Redler landed silently and we got out. "Thomas, you have to marry Fiona."   
  


            "Marry Fiona?" I asked faintly. "You heard me Thomas. What's the matter? I thought you loved her?" Carl fixed his hat that sat solemnly on his mass of dirty blonde hair. "Its not that I don't love her. I mean, I do love her. I'd love to marry her. I'd love to!" I said reassuring myself. It wasn't really that I was worried that she would reject my proposal, its what would happen afterward. I can just imagine the cold looks Doctor D, Moonbay and Irvine would give me. And not even to mention Van. "Then what's the problem?" asked Carl. Carl was always impatient; I guess that's why he was always on his way to the top. "Just think of what Van would do! He'd tear me limb from limb, he'd beat the heck out of me! He'd throw me in a creek and then into a volcano! He'd—" "Why would I do any of that stuff for Thomas?" I stopped my rambling and looked to see Van, face to face and Fiona right next to him. She smiled that beautiful innocent smile that no one could forget. The smile that captured me as if I was a fish that swam into a well-crafted net. It held me; it held me from then until now. It was just too much to look into her red eyes and say 'I love you'. 

            "Did you do something to Zik?" demanded Van. I wasn't really paying attention. Once again that magical creature had me under her spell, her trance. She would be there and my tongue would fall  like a rock down my throat. I couldn't talk and I couldn't breathe. I could only admire that awesome beauty that stood before me. "Hey Thomas! I'm talking to you!" shouted Van. I turned away from the petite blonde goddess and said "Why would I want your worthless organoid for? Bik is five hundred times more efficient and thorough in his missions." I was indeed agitated with Van. He was always thinking everyone wanted his organoid. I don't want it, Irvine doesn't want it, and no one wants it. It's a useless piece of scraps. "Zik is just stupid." I said. "Why you—" "Van, please don't." Fiona whimpered. She then turned to me, her red eyes bulging and pulsing. "Thomas, please don't make fun of Zik." I felt my face rise distinctively. "Of course Miss Fiona. You know I didn't mean any harm of course." I babbled. 

            "Did you hear?" Irvine asked me. "The royal brat and his little girlfriend are coming to visit. We're going to the Rainbow Falls. I guess they needed another vacation." He shrugged. "I don't know why they're making you come." He continued. "Maybe as some royal body guard. Or punching bag." My blood boiled. Him, as a republican had no respect for the formalities of my Emperor. In my opinion, the Republican's president was indeed stupid and carefree. I never said anything though; this world was supposedly at peace. Fiona looked up at me and said, "I think it'll be nice to see Marianne and Rudolph again." Irvine looked down at her. "Yeah, I guess." He said slowly. "But Rudolph still owes me for saving his butt." "I think he owes all of us." Said Moonbay. She was working on her gustav. In my opinion, she was also stupid. These republicans, they get on my nerves. If we had continued the war, the Empire would surely have dominated. I have no idea why, but Fiona just kept staring at me with those beautiful red eyes. And then, she got in the gustav with Moonbay.

            The D Bison trailed behind the slowly walking figures of the Lighting Six, Blade Liger and Gustav. It'd been a couple of hours and His Majesty's redler floated gracefully up above. I couldn't stop thinking of that look Fiona gave me. It was as if she was looking into my very soul. "Hey Thomas," Irvine said over the radio. Does this guy ever quit? "Just to let you know, Fiona can read minds, so I wouldn't go around thinking bad thoughts about Van or anything." Read thoughts? Well, that'd explain the strange looks. I flushed a deep red. "I'll thank you to keep out of my business." I said haughtily. "Hey Thomas, don't get so worked up." This time it was Van's voice pulsing in my ears. He was also stupid. All of these people were stupid. I shut off the radio, leaving the cockpit of the D Bison absolutely silent. _Are you mad? _Bik beeped in my ear. "No I'm not mad Bik." _Yes you are. _"Ah, who asked you anyways?" I said, and then I shut him off. I didn't need Bik for this mission. A mission of the heart.

            I guess I've been reduced to nothing, because here I am, sitting on a tree stump looking into the abyss. No one really cares I'm out here. Not even Fiona. "Great Thomas! You've worked your ass of in the military and here's what its gotten you! A broken heart and a sore ass!" I shouted at myself. I don't care if they heard. I don't care if anyone heard. "Oh, um, Lt. Shoebaltz?" I heard a small whimper from behind a tree. I turned around and saw Marianne staring at me with those large innocent eyes. She was crying. "I've heard your prophecy of love. You haven't told Fiona yet have you?" she said. She shook her head vigorously. "Thomas,  you're my friend and I hate to see you like this! I'm determined to get you two together, even if it means removing Van from the pictures." And there I sat, more determined then ever. I let my thoughts drift as Marianne thought of brilliant schemes to get Fiona and I together. I was no more of a man then a monkey. I was going to tell Fiona what I felt, and I don't care what she says. I'm not doing this for myself anymore. This one's for good ol' mum.

            I stopped Marianne in her rambling and stood up. "That won't be necessary Lady Marianne." I said firmly. She unclenched her cheeks, she had gone into a fantasy of  her and Rudolph in the last five minutes. "Why ever not Thomas?" she asked. "I'm going to tell her my feelings." I said in my most important voice. "And I'm not concerned with her response." Marianne gasped so dramatically I turned to look at her to see she wasn't choking. "Lieutenant! That is so romantic!" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. "I can't wait for the wedding." I smiled. I couldn't wait either. "Mind if I watch? I mean, for moral support." She said. I grinned. "By all means. I need someone there to witness my proposal." Marianne gasped even louder this time. "Hey, slow down Lieutenant! Why don't you ask her out to dinner a few times first? A girl hates to be rushed." Said Marianne. "I can't wait that long." I said promptly. 

            Marianne rushed over to the talking bunch. They were joking about Rudolph. "And remember that time we—" "Um excuse me," said Marianne quietly. "Miss Fiona, I need to, I mean, Thomas, needs to talk to you…Behind the bushes." Marianne beckoned towards the woods. "Why doesn't he  just come out here?" asked Van. The small girl of thirteen was growing impatient. "Will you shut up and mind your own business!" she yelled. Then, seeing Rudolph's disapproving look, she smiled innocently added "Lieutenant Flyheight." Van smiled awkwardly. "I wonder what Thomas wants." Said Fiona curiously looking up from pealing potatoes. Marianne determidly grabbed her wrist. "There's no time to wonder! Come on!" she screamed and dragged Fiona into the forest.

            The ring felt so heavy in my hands, I was sure I would drop it. I couldn't bear holding it. I'd bought it during our stop in town. A beautiful diamond attached to a pure gold band. I hoped she'd like it. But more importantly, I hoped she accepted my proposal. "Now remember Thomas! Tell her how much you love her and kiss her! Then you can propose. Or you can propose and then kiss her. Oh Thomas! I can't wait to be a flower girl!" Marianne's word stuck in my head like glue. Fiona wouldn't say yes. I could feel it. "Thomas?" a small cry rang out from behind the bushes. "Marianne said you wanted to talk to me." 

            This was it; this was the moment that my whole life will change. I opened my mouth, and this time, words came out, unlike so many times before. "Miss Fiona, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you." There, it was said. It was as if a huge boulder had been glued to my chest and had finally been scraped off. It felt as if I could float. I awaited her response nervously. Those beautiful eyes stared up at me. She flushed a most beautiful red and smiled. _Propose, and then kiss her! _Marianne's words were still there. I kneeled down on my left knee, no; I'm supposed to lean on my right. I quickly switched and looked like a possible lunatic in doing so. I tore the ring out of my pocket and opened the case and slipped it on her finger.

            She didn't seem to know what was going on. She admired it for a moment and looked down at me. "Miss Fiona, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" My stomach did loops and I watched her face go paler then it already had. Marianne stood there, her hand clutched over her mouth. "Your—your wife?" she repeated. Her glorious red eyes shone magnificently. She ran her hand over the smooth surface of the golden band. "Thomas, I—I don't know." She was crying. I had made her unhappy. Great job Thomas. "I can't Thomas, I don't—I don't deserve you." She doesn't deserve me? Those were the most ridiculous words I have ever heard in my entire life. 

            She sank to her knees and cried. I don't know why, or how, but I cradled in my arms and there she lay, and she cried. And then I knew what it was like to be the strongest man in the world. Having the most muscles, or having the most endurance didn't make me the strongest man in the world. It was the fact that I was holding something so weak, so vulnerable, and so beautiful in my arms. Something, so in need of protection was what I held. I loved her, and I could feel her heart beat against mine. I kissed her on the forehead and she fell asleep like that. Marianne beamed and smiled. She gave me a thumb up and scurried back to camp. 

            "Thomas," she said when she finally calmed down. "What will I tell Van?" she whimpered. What would she tell Van. The sun had risen and the others had gone swimming, not worried about Fiona in the least, probably Marianne's doing. "Nothing." I said. "Have you ever heard of elopement, my dear?" I said naughtily. She looked up at me. "But Thomas, Van deserves to know what happened to me." She said. I got up and helped her into the D bison. "So we'll send him a card." I said. She was obviously getting aggravated. "But—" "C'mon, you have to meet my mom before—" I couldn't finish, I didn't have the heart to.  
  


            We finally reached the old rundown village. Carl's redler was parked outside of the village. That was strange, I don't remember telling him to meet me here. What was going on? I went into a panic. "Come on!" I yelled at Fiona dragging her across the village and into my old  house.  

            "Thomas!" Carl exclaimed. "Where were you? I've been trying to reach you for days!" I ignored Carl and dropped Fiona's hand. We had gotten married in the Wind Colony, under the Priest's suspicious eye. He kept saying he'd seen Fiona before, but couldn't put a finger on where. "Ma?" I whispered. She lay in bed, sweating away. "Oh, Tommy Boy, could you fix the washing machine? Its rattling again." She said faintly. I could feel the tears gushing into the back of my eyes. "Of—of course." Was all I could say. Suddenly, I wanted to be a child again, I wanted to scrape my knee. I wanted to scrape it so hard it made me cry. I want to cry so hard my mom would hold me in her arms and say 'There there Tommy boy. Its ok now.' 

            Never again would it happen. I was losing her. I swallowed. I wasn't even able to give her a daughter that she wanted. I kneeled beside her bed. The tears flowed down my cheeks, making my voice cracked and uncertain. "Hey ma." I said. "I got you a daughter." Fiona stood beside me, her arm on my shoulder. "Oh Tommy boy, you did that all for ol' mums?" she said. "Come here child." Fiona leaned forward. She was perfectly aware of what was going on, even if she didn't show it. "My, what beautiful eyes you have. I do declare," she looked at me for a second. "That you will make my Tommy Boy very happy." She smiled. And she looked at me and Carl with those dark gleaming blue eyes of hers and said "Why, you look just like mums."

The End

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~

Epilogue: Fiona and Thomas had one daughter of whom they named Leona, after Thomas's mother (Leona Matron Shoebaltz) Van eventually found Fiona, but only after four years. He was angry, but when he looked into Leona's eyes, he couldn't be mad. Van continues to be a friend to the family and stops by sometimes to bring them supplies in that old forsaken village. Leona has curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes that seem to send you into the abyss whenever you look into them. 

Thomas's mother died shortly after Leona was born, in the same hospital. She held the baby in her arms and smiled, tears running down her cheeks. And said:

"Why, you look just like old grams."


End file.
